The Plan To Piss Him Off
by CannotThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Rose is sick and tired of her dad so,she,Albus and James think of a plan to piss him they found a way and Scorpius Malfoy enters the picture.He doesn't change the way she feels about her dad, but what can he change about her?


**A/N:I hope you enjoy it ****J**

**Oh!Almost forgot-All recognizable characters belong to the queen, JK Rowling**

'Why can't you be more like me,more like your mum and more like your Uncle Harry,eh Rosie'he said to me.I gritted my teeth. 'You would make your mum and me proud of you if you weren't such a horrible more like us and more like your brother'he gave me an apologetic glance and glared at my didn't was that man such a bastard?I had gotten a fucking E instead of the O he was expecting, so I'm a horrible hild now!I ignored the rest of his sentence,shared a dirty look with Hugo and ran up the stairs to my room.

I, Rose Nymphadora Weasley am by no means the perfect daughter. Sure, I am top of my class, a Gryffindor, the chaser on the team, was a prefect and had just received the letter saying that I am the Head Girl, but I am still imperfect because I make it a point to piss off my parents by making sure that a letter from Minnie goes home once every year, by getting detentions at least thrice a term, by dating Slytherins and by transfiguring the trademark Weasley orangish hair to a dark red color, though I don't know why they get pissed for that.

My dad asking me why I couldn't be more like him, mum and Uncle Harry was the last had kept hinting that I was a horrible daughter and had said it now,he even compared my quiet,mama's boy brother to me.I had kept my mouth shut until now,but how dare he compare me to himself when I was good at the stuff that he was rubbish at.I enjoyed myself and lived to piss him and mum off but at least I cared enough about my dream of being an Auror to jeopardize it!All my teachers loved me and I cared about the things that matter and did well in those could he call me a horrible daughter if I did well in the important aspects of life.

I was so angry that I decided that something really drastic had to happen for me to get my revenge.I decided to go to my favourite cousins Albus and James for help.

I was of age,so the second I entered my room I apparated to the Potters' place.I knocked on the door of their house and Uncle Harry opened the saw the look on my face and figured out what had was why I loved just said,'Ron' before apparating somewhere.I'm pretty sure that that somewhere was my house.

I ran up to Al's room,knocked on the door and then ran into James' room without was what we did every single time I came over,so the second Al opened the door and saw that no one was outside, he ran to James' room where he found me standing shell-shocked and staring at my cousin's bed.

I cleared my throat several time before James noticed us and stopped snogging the living daylights out of the girl on his bed,who was incidentally least it was his girlfriend, yelled, 'Rosie,what the fuck,you should have knocked!'I sighed and said, 'First of all get off of Laura before I am scarred even more and second of all, when have I ever knocked?'

He did as he was told, faster than he normally would have;he probably because he noticed that the smile on my face was quickly put on her T-shirt and left,looking mortified.

James stood up,ran towards me and hugged was a long time before he let me decided that it was his turn to hug me and even he left me after a long ' expression turned to stone and he asked, 'What did your father do now, Rosie?'.Both of them knew that the only person who could get me this upset was my father.

Al's knuckles were white by the time I finished telling them the tried to make a joke and he said, 'Hey,Rosie!You beat got all Os other than that one E while I got only one O and the rest of my grades were either A or E except for Divination,I got a D in it' I was grateful for that tiny attempt to cheer me up.

They decided that they would help me get my revenge, James graduated but he decided to help me form a plan. 'Let the scheming begin',I thought to myself with a smirk.

**A/N: I need everyone to tell me what they thought of this first chapter.I've usually limited myself to oneshots but I decided to try a multi-chapter fic now and will only feel happy if you tell me if you enjoyed it**

**Yours,**

**CannotThinkOfAUsername**


End file.
